father and son
by kk.zombie
Summary: Okay this is onley my second story so please be nice. It's simpel.This story takes place with the pain arc and there are spoliers.sorry guys. Naruto and his father meet. - - well i hope its better than the summary.


Yo! My fellow readers...-_- yeeeaaah. Well just saying if you find spelling errors my bad im not the best speller and i admit that,but i like writing so you cant knock me down! I am a bit new to this,this is onley my second story and the first sucked!So i dont need any mean comments...it hurts ya know? Okay now that we got that done theres still one more thing for me to do: I do not own naruto nor any of it's charecters i dont want to get sewed for whatever i have thats why i said !

STARTING...NOW!

Minato watched threw naruto's eyes,and couldent help but think how big and strong he had become. 'Well thats to be expected hes 16!' he thought with a strong smile.  
A smile that shined with a thousand suns...naruto was lucky enuph to inherit this smile.  
The smile that lured his mom in. Minato watched he watched in silance as his son was pined to the earth,a orange haired man stared down at him with crazed eyes. The fourth hokage stared into those eyes, these are the kind of villians he put away,these are the people that were worthless scum! Naruto struggeld agienst the bars in his limbs,but he new it was useless.  
Minato raged his son to push harder when something new was coming at them,and naruto could see her coming and so did Pain. Pain jumped away as a small voice shreaked with anger as she hit the ground with hyuga furey! Minato new a few hyugas,and he new they were some of the most facinating people he met with there all seeing eyes. "I wont let you hurt Naruto anymore!" she cried in a frail voice,and Minato had second thoughts about her,she just sounded so fragile her voice matched her apearance that was for sure. He watched in amazment as he lisend to the girls words "because...i love you,Naruto." Minatos eyes widend and he couldent help but smile! Naruto stared dumbfound at this beatiful girl,as she suddenly bent down into the famouse hyuga stance!

Minato was not totally wrong about this girl she had spunk,he would give her that.  
She refused to give up,she keept trying to get up,she keept trying to get to smirked "naruto!...you must have good friends." He whisperd to himself. Minato got a picture of good friends that stood around Naruto with warm smiles that welcomed him, and he was happy he left his child in such caring hands. He could feel his sons pain as he saw the young girl crawl to him all beat up,and her pail face dabed with blood. "please stop" Naruto whisperd begging her to stop his voice week and pleading."Hinata." he breathed "I stand by my word" were her last words before she was whisped away,slamed into the ground and then stabed with no mercy. He could feel extreme pain for Naruto,for what happened to his son he has gone threw and it doesent feel good. Minato was snapped away from his thoaghts ,as Naruto let out this growling ripping sound, and minato new this couldent be good!

He was was unleashing the nine-taild fox's power,the power that his father had went threw so much trouble to seal away. Minato watched in silance as his son went on a rampage unleashing tails of the beast with no jumped around punching and shooting laser's of chakra at pain. He watched his beloved son as he walked to the cage that held the beast,his hand slowly reaching for the tag.

Minato's hand shot out grabing Naruto's hand,stoping his long slender fingures from continueing any further. Naruto slowly turned his head to see ocean blue eyes,a mess of blond hair, fair skin: all charecteristics of Naruto himself. He stared at him not processing on WHO exactely was infront of him -holding his hand back from the seal-. "fourth hokage?"  
Naruto whisperd "why is the fourth hokage here?" he whisperd. Minato couldent help but stare at his son,he had just grown into such a wonderful young man. "i worked it into the sealing spell so that i would apear within your psyche." Minato explained "should the spell be broken to the point you sprouted the eighth tail." he added Naruto stared in amazment at the fourth hokage,his ocean blue eyes were wide. Minato sighed and lightend his tone (not that there was much to lighten) "Naruto,i really wanted to aviod that..." the fourth hokage turned his head slightly towerds the gates "since i had no desire in seeing you agien...nine-  
tailes" Minatos mind was flashing back to that horriable day, it was so terriable but yet it could never be the worst -his baby boy was born- it could never ever be the worst.

The nine-tailed beast raged on in its cage, but minato paid no attention to him his attention was now on his son. "then agien...i did look forward to seeing my son as a young man so i'll call it even." he smirked watching Narutos beweilderd expretion as the nine-tails snareld and shouted threats, that did not draw Minato nor his son an inch closer to him.

"right Naruto?" the fourth hokage said Naruto blinked. What did he say? He thought as his mind scrambeld onley maneged to rap itself around one fourth hokage had said his KNEW his name. "Naruto?...my name" Naruto breathed under his breath.  
The fourth just gave him the warmest look,not even sakura or hinata could conjure up something so warm(and they do have warm looks). No this look was filled with threw that thought away."How does the fourth hokage know my name?" The question had bobbeled to his lips before he could even think about what he was saying. That warm look never waverd,neather did that faint smile. "hm?" the sound had came up like he was in some sort of trans,and it onley made Naruto want to no more. "well...im the one who named you" the fourth hokage said his peaceful ocean eyes never left Naruto's.  
Naruto dident understand.'..Saying?' He wonderd when the answer spilled from the fourth's lips "you are

****my son after all."


End file.
